Equestria Girls 2: Discord Asciende
by Randy the duck
Summary: Despues de los eventos de la batalla de bandas, una inesperada llegada pondrá a Canterlot High de cabeza, las Dazzlings regresarán a formar una alianza muy peligrosa, acaso ella podrá hacerlo entrar en razón, nadie lo sabe. (El resumen apesta lo se, primer fic no sean tan malos).
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fanfic, no sean tan malos, si les gustó dejen un review, tambien me ayudaria mucho sugerencias y consejos, disfruten de la historia!**

Era un dia soleado y brillante en Canterlot High, despues de los eventos de las batallas de las bandas, las Dazzlings no fueron nunca mas vistas por los demas, y nadie pensaba que regresarian, o eso creian..., eran las 3 de la tarde ya casi sonaba la campana de salida, y Twiligth tenia que volver a Equestria, ninguna de ellas sabia que dentro las proximas semanas, el caos iba a reinar en la escuela.

-Chicas, lamento mucho decirles esto, pero tengo que regresar a Equestria a resolver algunos proble...

-No Twiligth debes quedarte!, gritó Pinkie Pie.

-Realmente lo siento pero es muy urgente...

-El domingo nos van a organizar una fiesta, en honor, por haber vencido a las Dazzlings. Intentó explicarle Rainbow Dash a Twiligth.

-Y lo mas importante, es que iremos con los mejores vestidos, diseñados por mi, claro. Dijo Rarity.

-Eso es lo menos importante, Twiligth es tu decisión, si quieres volver esta bien por nosotras, pero no seria lo mismo sin ti, Twiligth. Dijo Applejack.

-Vamos Twiligth!, abrá, chocolate, confeti, musica, globos,...y ademas estara Flash Sentry. Dijo Pinkie Pie de forma burlona hacia Twiligth. Todas empezaron a mirar sonrientemente hacia Twiligth, haciendola sonrojarse, menos Fluttershy que estaba alimentando a escondidas a su conejo Angel.

-Bueno, me quedaré, pero solo por una semana, de ahi tendré que regresar, espero no meterme en problemas cuando regrese.

-No, no los tendras, ademas sera la mejor semana que abras tenido. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Atención alumnos!, recuerden que el domingo se hará una fiesta en conmemoración a las Rainbooms por haber vencido a las Dazzlings, todos estan invitados, esos es todo..., ah si casi lo olvidaba un nuevo..., creo que este, no importa un alumno regresa a Canterlot High para continuar sus estudios claro, el alumno que regresará la proxima semana será Discord, esas eran la unicas noticias que debo darles, feliz fin de semana..., creo que debí haberlo anunciado la semana proxima, no lo crees Luna?...Celestia, sigue escendido. Dijo Luna. -Rayos! Olviden lo ultimo que dije! Dijo Celestia sorprendida.

Cuando el mensaje terminó, todos los estudiantes en el salón se sorprendieron, pero Fluttershy, ella estaba en un completo estado de shock, soltó la zanahoria que le iba a dar a Angel, y se fue corriendo hacia al baño, sin decir una sola palabra y se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Enserio, hay un Discord aqui, y ustedes no me contaron! Dijo Twilitgh molesta, hacia todo el grupo.

-Es que no podiamos decirtelo, no con Fluttershy aqui. Dijo Sunset Shimmer.

-Como te lo explico Twiligth... Dijo Applejack

-Cariño, antes de que tu llegaras aqui, Canterlot High era un completo caos, los detectores de humo soltaban leche de chocolate, la comida tenia gusanos, bombas apestosas por doquier, explosiones en el salon de quimica, fiestas destruidas, fuegos artificiales dentro de los salones, todo gracias a Discord. Dijo Rarity.

-Y no me digas, la directora Celestia escojió a alguien para reformar a Discord. Dijo Twiligth de forma sarcastica.

-Como lo sabes?. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Porque en Equestria hay un Discord igual, pero mucho peor.

-Como decia, la directora Celestia escojió a Fluttershy para reformarlo, todas estabamos desconformes con eso, pero ella confiaba en el, despues de varios meses Discord 'supuestamente' se reformó, los dias pasaron, un enclenque llamado Tyrek engañó a Discord blah, blah, blah, Tyrek se volvió musculoso blah, blah, blah, Discord nos encerró a todas en una celda blah, blah, blah y las directoras vencieron a Tyrek nadie sabe como, Tyrek fue expulsado, Discord fue traicionado por Tyrek, Discord desapareció y dejó a Fluttershy llorando.

Twilight estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchó: Tengo que buscar a Fluttershy. Dijo ella.

La campana sonó y todos salieron, las Mane 5 fueron en al baño de chicas para hablar con Fluttershy

(nota no se si ahora Sunset Shimmer es parte de las Mane 6, asi que seran las Mane 6 y Sunset Shimmer).

Twiligth la encontró en el baño llorando.

-Chicas mejor denme un momento a solas, con ella. -Bueno si tu lo dices, te esperamos afuera, no te tardes cubito de azucar. Dijo Applejack.

Twilight se acercó a Fluttershy que estaba sentanda en el rincon del baño, e intento renconfortarla.

-Fluttershy no llores, se que Discord es un completo idiota, pero tienes que seguir adelante...

-COMO SABES QUE ES UN IDIOTA SIN NI SIQUIERA LO CONOCES!. Fluttershy gritó.

- Porque en Equestria, hay un Discord igual de caotico que aqui, Rarity ya me lo contó todo, me quedare lo necesario para apyarte por si algo pasa y para que puedas enfrentar a Discord.

-El, e..en..encontró algo me..me..mejor que la amistad, encontró al..algo mejor que YO, su unica amiga!. Gritó Fluttershy.

-Vaya parece de que en verdad queria a ese tipo. Dijo Applejack.

-Shh, dejame escuchar! Susurró Rarity.

-Tranquila, mejor limpiate la cara, las chicas y yo te acompañamos a casa, y hay que buscar un vestido especial para la fiesta del domingo.

Fluttershy quiso dar una sonrisa, pero su tristesa era tan grande que ni queria levantarse. Despues de reconfortar a Fluttershy, las mane 6 la llevaron a su casa, pasaron los dias, el sabado fueron a probarse los vestidos que Rarity hiso para ellas, el domingo fueron a la fiesa, Pinkie Pie casi se atraganta con la fuente de chocolate, todos estaban felices, menos Fluttershy, ella intentaba almenos comportarse como siempre, pero cuando alguien en la fiesta le recordaba a Discord ella lloraba hasta el cansancio, todos bailaron, Pinkie Pie con Cheese, Twiligth con Flash, Rainbow con Soarin, Big Macintosh le preguntó a ella si queria bailar, pero ella se negó rotundamente, al final Big Macintosh decidió bailar con Cheerilee. La fiesta terminó, todos regresaron a sus casa a descansar para volver el lunes a estudiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunes**

Muchas personas estaban un poco nerviosas con el retorno de Discord. Las clases comensaron, las mane 6 estaban nerviosas, Fluttershy queria llorar, hasta que Rainbow Dash le dijo:

-No tengas miedo, es solo un chico, solo dale unos cuantos golpes y ya no te molestará.

En eso la cara de Fluttershy cambió, se secó las lagrimas los ojos, y se puso seria, habia cambiado de Fluttershy a Flutterage, era hora de partirle la madre a Discord. La puerta se abrió, y efectivamente Discord estaba ahi, era de estatura alta y bien flaco, el color de su cabello desordenado era negro, sus cejas eran blancas tenia los ojos amarillos y las pupilas rojas, una pupila era mas grande que otra, algo que lo hacia ver terrorifico y temible, tenia debajo de su menton un poco de barba blanca, era de piel gris. Su ropa era la mas rara hasta ahora, vestia una camiseta de color beige tenia las mangas amarillas y usaba dos guantes de lana, uno mas pequeño que el otro y uno de ellos estaba recortado que dejaba ver sus dedos, sobre la camiseta usaba un chaleco marron, usaba un jean que una mitad era de color verde y la otra mitad era de color marron, igual con sus zapatillas, una verde y otra negra. Al llegar al salon, saludó a todos, el parecia estar nervioso, pero sus modales eran impecables,...casi.

-Buenas tardes, queridos estudiantes, casi todos saben quien soy yo, pero por lasdudas me llamo Discord, y...

"Eso ya lo sabemos, no somos tan raros e idiotas com tú"! Gritó un chico en el fondo, todos se rieron.

-Si claro, pero como dije estimado hijo de p #a,.. Al decir esto todos los chicos y chicas se callaron y algunos parecian estar asustados.

-Noto que hay una chica nueva aqui, desde que me fui parece que este lugar no cambió para nada, igual me presento soy...

-Si ya se quien eres, ya me hablaron de ti!. Dijo Twiligth furiosa.

La maestra llegó, y Discord se tuvo que sentar por fuerzas del destino, al final del salón en el ultimo pupitre que quedaba al costado de Fluttershy, Discord vió el pupitrey se puso mas nervioso de lo que estaba, se sentó en intento ignorar a Fluttershy, pero el sentimiento de culpa lo molestaba cada minuto. Las clase terminó, fueron las 4 horas mas largas de su vida y eso que recien estaba comenzando, era hora del almuerzo, todos salieron del salón, Discord fue caminado a su casillero cuando notó que Fluttershy lo seguia, el tomó aire y decidió disculparse con ella, el ahora habia cambiado un poco, pero igual seguia siendo malvado.

-Lo sie.. Fluttershy le dió un puñetazo en la barriga de Discord, lo pateo varias veces y termino con una patada en la entrepierna.

-ESO ES POR TRAICIONARME Y ABANDONARME, CHICO TONTO! Gritó Fluttershy.

-So..olo, que..que...queria decir lo..lo..lo siento. Cuando levantó la cabeza en busca de Fluttershy, ella ya no estaba, todas los estudiantes se estaban riendo de el.

-Quieres jugar rudo, jugaremos rudo!. Dijo Discord mientra iba al baño con mucho dolor en su entrepierna mientra que Fluttershy fue a hablar con sus amigas, jamas se habia sentido tan feliz y en paz que nunca

. -Como te fue Fluttershy, hablaste con el?, Preguntó Sunset.

-Mejor que eso chicas..., le di su MERECIDO!. Dijo Flutrershy emocionada

-Pffffftttttt!...Twiligth escupió su jugo de manzana.

-QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE! Gritaron Applejack y Rarity .

-Lo que toda chica debe hacer cuando alguien te rompe el corazón, golpearlo sin piedad. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy se sonrojó.

-No me rompió el...corazón, solo es que,...el, nos traicionó y me pareció injusto no darle su merecido! Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa.

-Sabes que cuando haces eso, la directora te llama a su oficina, te grita, te da un CASTIGO, y quisas te expulsa!. Gritó Pinkie Pie toda entusiasmada por saber mas. Pero Fluttershy ya estaba completamente asustada

-Mejor voy a recoger..., mi almuerzo. Fluttershy fue por su almuerzo, era ensalada y jugo de ciruela, pero ella notó algo raro en la tipa que la atendió, era una chica alta y delgada, con piel gris, ojos rojos, cabello rubio.

-Oiga usted es nueva en este servicio?

-Oh claro que lo soy niñita ingenua, ahora come tu ensalada.

Cuando se fue Fluttershy confundida, la supuesta nueva trabajadora era Discord, y con una risa maliciosa se quitó su disfraz y peluca.

-Ahora disfruta tu ensalada, Fluttershy, intente ser bueno pero ahora me vengare por combertirme en un ser con sentimientos, con debilidades!. Y se fue corriendo hacia el pasillo. Despues de que Snips y Snails vieron eso, se desmayaron.

De vuelta con Fluttershy, ella les empezó a contar sobre la nueva trabajadorá en la cafeteria.

-Enserió!? piel gris, ojos rojos, almenos llebaba pintalabios? Preguntó Rarity preocupada. -

Si llebaba pin...pintalabios, El estomago de Fluttershy rugió y con mucho dolor sintió que iba a bomitar.

-TENGO ugh! QU..QUE IRME! Dijo Fluttershy a sus amigas

-Quieres que te acompañemos!?. Dijo Twiligth y Applejack ya listas para ayudarla, pero ya era tarde la piel de Fluttershy cambióa color verde, y vomitó todo su 'almuerzo' sobre la pobre cara de Pinkie Pie, que gritó de asco.

-UHHHHH QUE ASCO, QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO! Gritó ella y junto a Fluttershy fueron corriendo hacia el baño, mientras corrian por el pasillo todos se reian ellas, humillada aun mas que como Fluttershy humilló a Discord, el activó la alarma de incendio, esta empezó a sonar y los detectores de humo soltaron leche de chocolate, causando que Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se resbalaran, gente empezaba a bomitar sus almuerzos, dolor por doquier, el salon de quimica explotando otra vez, el salón de detencion destruido causando que los bromistas y brabucones esten libres y Discord aparece.

-Sean libres amigos mios, causen el mayor dolor, caos en esta escuela y...

Cuando iba a terminar su frase, todos ellos lo golpearon al ver su cara, despues de media hora, Fluttershy ya limpia y un Discord adolorido fueron llevados a dirección.

-Discord entra tu primero!. Regaño la sub directora Luna.

-Discord ni bien llegas a esta escuela y el desastre viene contigo, te peleas con tus compañeros, en menos de 15 minutos causaste todo esto! Gritó Celestia y señaló todos los charcos de chocolate, las personas en enfermeria, y el comienzo de la remodelación del salon de quimica y de detención.

-Ahora, me dicen que te peleaste con tu compañera Fluttershy, es verdad?

-Si directora, pero ella comenzó todo, yo tenia planeado disculparme con ella por algo que pasó hace unos cuantos años, pero ella me pateó en la entrepierna, me dio puñetasos, con un bate me golpeó el brazo derecho, y casi intentó matarme con un lanzallamas. Explicó Discord, improvisando y 'mejorando' los echos de lo ocurrido.

-Dejame entender, Fluttershy la chica mas tranquila de tu clase y ademas la mas amable te golpeó y hasta intento matarte!?

-Claro que si directora, le mostraré. Discord lebantó su camiseta y mostró unos moretones y rasguños

-Y las quemaduras? Preguntó Luna.

-Las tengo en partes que ustedes no quieren ver. El respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Puede retirarte, pero te quedaras despues de clases y con Fluttershy ayudaran a limpiar la escuela, ademas que ella volverá a reformarte y si te niegas te expulso! Regañó Celestia.

-Entendido 'su majestad', haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Discord cruzó los dedos sin que las dos lo vieran y se retiró, al salir el le dió una mirada maliciosa a Fluttershy.

-Vez lo que causas!

Fluttershy ahora asustada se puso muy nerviosa, ya no estaba molesta, tenia un sentimiento de culpa y ademas una parte de ella queria retomar su amistad con Discord.

-Lo..lo sie..ento, no sa...sabia lo que hacia.

-Pedir lo siento no servirá de nada, ahora si quieres mi amistad tendras que hace meritos! A Fluttershy le salió una pequeña sonrisa que duró poco para que Discord no lo note.

-Fluttershy pasa porfavor. Dijo amablemente Luna .

-Claro y con ella todos son buenos, no!? Gritó Discord molesto y regresó a clases.

-Fluttershy quiero que me expliques que le hiciste a Discord durante el almuerzo? Fluttershy seguia un poco asustada e intentó explicarle, despues de una larga conversación Fluttershy regresó a clases un poco fastidiada con Discord ya que el le mintió a la directora.

-Tu nunca cambias no?, siempre seguiras siendo el mismo, pues desde mañana cambiaras, ademas que no quieres verme otra vez molesta.

-Obligame!, ahora ya no me afecta ni tu mirada, ni tus enseñanzas tontas sobre la amistad, lealtad y todas esas debilidades del ser humano! Le dijo Discord a Fluttershy, que se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo.

-Y entonces porque quieres ser mi amigo? Discord la ignoró, dejando a Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hay Discord como te extrañé. Murmuró Fluttershy.

-Que dijiste? Preguntó Discord

-Nada. Al final de clases, Discord tuvo que pasar tiempo de 'calidad' con Fluttershy limpiando los pasillo y los salones, Fluttershy intentó hacer un trato con el.

-Discord, se que no nos llevamos bien por lo ocurrido, ese día, tu sabes.

-Si el día que las traicioné, y te dejé llorando, no fue algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, pero no me importa.

Fluttershy quedó con el corazón roto, el chico al que habia conocido cambió por completo, ahora ya no tenia ninguna señal de sentimientos, algo que ella tenia que cambiar.

-Discord, prometeme algo, que NUNCA, me volveras a mentir en la vida, ENTENDIDO!. Fluttershy tuvo que gritarle y mostrarle el puño, algo que nunca hizo en la vida, y que no esperaba volver hacer, pero con Discord ahora era un caso especial.

-Claro, como tu digas. Dijo Discord de forma sarcastica.

-Dije, ENTENDIDO!

-Entendido, no me golpeés!. Gritó Discord de forma burlona, pero Fluttershy se lo creyó.

-Gracias, Discord, esos es muy bueno de tu parte. Fluttershy sin querer abrasó a Discord haciendo que se sonrojara, pero ella no sabia que la habia engañado..., otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Martes:

Muchos veían con desprecio a Discord, ya que se enteraron que el fue el responsable de incidente anterior. Ahora a el no le importaba eso, era hora de causar problemas a otras personas, pero tenia que culpar a alguien, en la asamblea, iban a premiar a Vinyl Scratch, por ganar el concurso internacional a mejor dj, además que iba a brindar 3 minutos de música para todos. Antes de que comenzara la asamblea, cambió la canción que Vinyl iba a reproducir por una canción extremadamente grosera, y además de ser satánica. Dio una sonrisa y escribió "propiedad de Vynil", volvió al salón sin que nadie lo notara.

-En donde estaba ese tipo?, no confió nada en el. Le preguntó Applejack a Pinkie Pie.

-Quizas fue por sus cosas. Dijo Pinkie sonriente.

-No seas inocente, seguro que trama algo. Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

-Estas segura?, además la directora Celestia asignó a Fluttershy para volver a reformarlo. Dijo Rarity.

-Pero si Fluttershy aún no llega. Dijo Sunset

-Chicas hay que mantenerse firmes, seguro que Fluttershy cuando llegue hablará con el. Dijo Twiligth

-Ademas ahora mismo le voy a dejar algo en claro!. Twiligth se acercó a su sitio y lo regañó. -Mira, tu no me caes bien, yo no te caigo bien, PERO si le haces algo a Fluttershy, te juro que amigas y yo te daremos tu merecido.

Discord la ignoró, y dió una risa maliciosa. Ya era hora de la asamblea, Fluttershy ya había llegado.

-Ahora Vinyl dará, un pequeño agradecimiento con una canción!. Anunció Celestia.

Discord estaba emocionado con ver la cara de la gente por lo que iba pasar, además que conectó el soundboard con todos las parlantes de la escuela de esa forma hasta los que no estén en la asamblea escucharían la retorcida canción. Vinyl se puso sus audifonos, encendió el soundboard y un fuerte ca #$o se escuchó , la canción había comensado, el sonido retumbante junto los gritos e insultos de la canción hacían que la gente se tape los oídos algo que no servía para nada, pasaron 2 minutos hasta que pudieron apagar el soundboard por completo, con la entrada para poner los discos cellada por completo con superglue, igual con lo conectores e incluso con los parlantes, cortesía de Discord. La subdirectora Luna la llevó a dirección, Vinyl fue suspendida por una semana. Discord no paraba de reírse a escondidas, las mane 6 desconfiaban de el, lo delataron con Celestia, pero la orden de suspensión ya no podía deshacerse, cuando Vinyl estaba a punto de irse Discord uso su mejor truco que sabia.

-Vinyl espera!, tengo que decirte algo muy urgente.

Vinyl volteó confundida y por mucho tiempo porfin habló. -Que es lo que ocurre Discord?

-Vinyl, no se si logré ver esto bien, pero cuando estaba llegando a la escuela encontré a Flash Sentry y Cheese Sandwich echando superglue a tu soundboard y conectandolo con todos los parlantes!

Vinyl se puso furiosa, y casi rompe sus audifonos.

-Te recomiendo que cuando vuelvas les des su merecido, pero no le digas a nadie lo que te dije. Vinyl solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue muy enojada. Discord dio una risa malvada y estaba listo para encontrar otra victima, fue donde Cheese y Flash, preparado para engañarlos pero fue interrumpido por Fluttershy que lo llevó, a un callejon para poder hablar con el.

-Que haces, porque me llevas aquí!. -Se lo que hiciste con el soundboard de Vinyl y que culpaste a Flash y a Cheese. Dijo Fluttershy de forma seria. Discord empezó a sudar y estaba nervioso de que ella lo golpee.

-Yo, no, eh,...es que, diablos, ya que!, si lo hice, me pareció gracioso ver como se pelean entre ellos, y que son mis problemas, no los tuyos!, ademas como lo sabes, si tu ni aun llegabas!?

Flashback: Fluttershy POV: Fluttershy sale a dar una vuelta, ella casi siempre llega tarde a clases porque siempre en la mañanas sale a pensar y a buscar animales pequeños para salvarlos. En la mente de Fluttershy: Espero que hoy sea un mejor día, ahora que Discord me tiene miedo, algo que nunca pensé que ocurriria, será mas fácil reformarlo, aunque aun pienso que no es la mejor forma de tratarlo, desde que se fue cambió demasiado, ahora esta volviendo a ser el mismo Discord de antes, tengo que reformarlo inmediatamente, siempre que intento ser buena, el se burla de mi, que acaso olvidó que fui la única en apoyarlo en los peores momentos, realmente no se que es lo que pasa en la mente de Discord, al menos tu Ángel me comprendes. Fluttershy empieza a hablar con Angel, pero ella ve a Discord saliendo de su casa y llegando temprano a la escuela, ella lo sigue y descubre a Discord sellando el soundboard, saca sus binoculares para observar aves, y empieza a estudiar los movimientos de Discord.

-Pero que hace con el soundboard especial de Vinyl?, parece que llegué tarde, pero esta vez no te me escapas Discord.

En el almuerzo, Fluttershy sigue de lejos a Discord y se esconde en unos arbustos.

-Tipico de Discord, mejor llamo a Vinyl antes de que planeé una locura.

Despues de explicarle a Vinyl lo ocurrido, le prometió que se encargaría de Discord, le dijo también que no era necesario hablar con la Directora, y que mejor se aleje de Discord. Fin del Flashback. Despues de contarle como lo descubrió, Discord se sorprendió.

-Entonces me seguiste a escondidas para saber que es lo que hago, ahora si que te sobrepasaste Fluttershy, me decepcionas. Dijo Discord de forma burlona.

-No era mi intención, pero es la única forma de saber si me dices la verdad, la primera lección es la confianza, para que alguien te tenga... -Como sea!, no me importa que tengas que hacer. Interrumpió Discord.

-Muy bien, si tu lo dices, entonces te seguiré a todos lados, juntaré nuestros pupitres y tendremos que almorzar juntos. Dijo Fluttershy amablemente.

-QUE, ni hablar, nunca en la vida!

-Lo siento mucho, pero ya hablé con la directora y aceptó mi propuesta, y me dio este paralizador si intentabas alejarte de mí. Dijo alegremente Fluttershy, haciendo que Discord se aterrara. Pasaron las horas, los estudiantes estaban extrañados al ver como Fluttershy obligaba a Discord a no alejarse de ella, muchos se reían de como Fluttershy electrocutaba a Discord cuando intentaba escapar, era hora de salida, Discord estaba feliz de poder alejarse de Fluttershy.

-Muy bien Discord, solo intentaste escaparte como 5 veces, pensé que iban a ser muchas mas, ahora vamos a tu casa. Dijo Flittershy alegremente.

-Es en cerio, no me puedes dejar al menos un momento solo!. Gritó Discord de furia.

-Oh claro que puedo, pero solo cuando te tenga confianza de que no vas a hacer nada malo, además siempre te dejo ir al baño y yo solo te acompañaré a casa, de ahí tu tienes tu libertad.

Discord solo se quedó callado y fue a su casa mientras que Fluttershy lo acompañaba , al llegar Fluttershy se despidió.

-Adios Discord, que la pases bien, nos vemos mañana. Dijó Fluttershy de felicidad. Discord solo le cerró la puerta de su casa en frente de su rostro, causando que Fluttershy se sienta triste. Discord al ver por la ventana como Fluttershy se iba deprimida sintió culpa y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió su puerta.

-Hasta luego Fluttershy, gracias por tu 'ayuda', nos vemos mañana.

Esto hizo que Fluttershy sonriera, Discord cerró la puerta delicadamente, su madre adoptiva le preguntó emocionada. -Quien era esa chica, era tu novia!. Discord se sonrojo y molesto le dijó.

-No, Sunligth solo era una amiga. Discord se fue corriendo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave y gritó.

-Porque soy bueno con ella, deberia ser malo, cruel y despiadado!, hora del plan B.

Discord se tranquilizó, se dirigió a su armario y sacó una pequeña caja que estaba bien escondida, abrió la caja y sacó un amuleto verde con la forma de un colmillo y gritó.

-Yo Discord invoco al poder del Draconequus de la otra dimensión y prometo causar el mejor caos de la historia y vencer a cualquiera que posea ese poder en el otro mundo!.

Las nubes empezaron a formar un gran tornado, de el un poder gris empezó a caer hacia la casa de Discord, el lo absorbió, despues de que el tornado desapareciera y el cielo vuelva a ser claro, Discord empezó a flotar, podía ahora cambiar las cosas a su modo, también podía destruirlas, empezó a romper cosas de su cuarto, al ver que podía volver a la normalidad cualquier cosa rota, malograda y/o deforme, sonrió maliciosamente se dirigió devuelta a su armario de el sacó tres diamantes rojos hechas pedazos y con un chasqueo de dedos, los diamantes se arreglaron.

Flashback: Discord POV:

-Asi que todo este ruido y luces brillantes venían de aquí, Discord se pregunto así mismo.

-Creo que me perdí de muchas cosas al irme.

Todos ya se habían ido, era de media noche, e iban a limpiar recién en la mañana, Discord estaba por irse, pero al ver tres objetos brillantes hechas pedazos, se acercó, los cogió y dijo así mismo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto me ayudar en el futuro. Fin del flashback. Discord al sentir por fin el poder de los tres diamantes, los guardó en su bolsillo.

-Ahora con el doble de poder que tengo, que comience el verdadero caos!.


	4. Chapter 4

Discord estaba feliz, porfin podria hacer lo que querria sin que nadie lo estorbe, eran las 12 de las noche, no queria dormir, queria hacer lo que siempre soñaba.

-Que llueva chocolate!- Un gran rayo amarillo seguido de tres rayos rojos impactaron las nubes, el cieol volvió a ponerse gris, ahora una nube gigante, cubria mas de la mitad de la tierra.

-Estas tres gemas si que tienen poder!-

Mientras tanto en un hotel viejo y sucio:

-Que demonios es esa cosa en el cielo!?- Preguntó Aria Blaze, sorprendida despues de ver el rayo.

-Eso, Aria, es nuestra energia, parece que alguien encontró nuestra gemas y de alguna manera las reconstruyó-. Dijo Adagio.

-Pero como puede ser eso posible!?.- Dijo Sonata muy sorprendida.

-La unica forma de reconstruir cosas es con el poder del Draconequus, un poder devastador, la energia del portador debe ser igual de negativa como el amuleto para poder arrevatarle el poder al portador de la otra dimensión-.

-Pero como una persona comun y corriente puede quitarle el espiritu del draconequus de mismisimo dios del caos?.- Preguntó Aria.

-La energia interna tiene que ser mas oscura y caotica que el dios del caos, en pocas palabras tiene que ser mas malo que el Discord de la otra dimensión-.

-Y que es lo que propones Adagio?- Preguntó Sonata.

-Ahora que las gemas estan arregladas, podremos quitarselas al que las tenga, ademas que le quitaremos el amuleto y el poder infinito será nuestro!- Dijó Adagio decidida.

-Por que un amuleto?- Preguntó Aria

-El amuleto es el 'transporte' del poder del caos, en Equestria el portador definitivo es el mismo Draconequus, aqui es mediante un amuleto, se lo quitamos, gritamos el conjuro de invocación y todo ese poder, será por fin nuestro!-

-Y entonces, que propones Adagio?- Dijo Aria de forma seria.

-Aunque la directora, sub-directora y los tontas personas que nos vieron no saben lo que le hicimos, el grupito de Twiligth podrian convencer a Celestia de expulsarnos y no podriamos tener de vuelta nuestro poder, lo que propongo es que fingiremos estar completamente reformadas, tendriamos que intentar ser buenas y respetuosas, solo manipulamos al idiota que tenga el amuleto, nuestro poder y listo, poder infinito, vidas destruidas y nosotras felices-. Declaró Adagio

-Tengo una idea mas simple-. Dijo Sonata sonriente.

-Y cual es?-. Dijo Aria sorprendida.

-Solo le pedimos que nos devuelva nuestras gemas y todos felices!-. Dijo la geninua Sonata.

-Sonata,...mejor toma diez dolares y comprate un taco!-. Dijo Adagio molesta.

-Yay, Tacos!-. Sonata salió del hotel y fue directo a la tienda de tacos mas cercana.

-Ahora sin el estorbo de Sonata, como vamos a manipular al portador del amuleto?-. Preguntó Aria.

-Duh!, no recuerdas el plan B si el canto no funcionaba, usabamos nuestras 'palabras' para hacer que la gente haga lo que queramos-.

-Y como funciona esas 'palabras'?-.

-Simple, les mentimos y decimos palabras innecesarias para que la gente se confunda y no les quede que decir si-.

-Y el plan C, si no funciona el plan B?-. Preguntó Aria.

-Me sorprende que creas que no funcionará el plan B, el plan C es buscar algun secreto del portador y obligarlo a hacer lo que queramos con la condicion de no revelar su secreto-.

-Y tu crees que el portador puede dejarse manipular, si el tiene la energia mas negativa de toda esta dimensión!?-. Declaró Aria.

-Solo confia en mi, yo me encargaré de poder volver a entrar a Canterlot High-. Dijo Adagio con una sonrisa malvada.

Miercoles:

Discord estaba listo para ir a causar caos, abrió su puerta para ir a la escuela, cuando vió a Fluttershy sonriente enfrente de el.

-Hola Discord te estaba esperando-. Dijo Fluttershy amablemente.

-Entonces, la unica forma de poder librarme de ti es ganado confianza de todos-. Declaró Discord.

-Exacto, aunque solo te voy a dejar de seguir, despues yo mejoraré tu actitud y tendras que pasar tiempo conmigo-. Dijo Fluttershy.

Al caminar en direccion a Canterlot High, ellos no sabian que estaban siendo espiados por Photo Finish, que les estaba tomando fotos en diferentes angulos.

-Esto va directo a la seccion de parejas secretas!-. Dijo Photo sonriente.

Al llegar a Canterlot High, Discord estaba listo para engañar una ves mas a Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy, tengo que ir al baño-. -Bien, te espero en la puerta, pero date prisa la clase comienza en 5 minutos-. Discord entró al baño, con un chasqueo de dedos despareció, ahora el estaba en la cafeteria, Derpy era la encargada de poner bandejas y vasos para los estudiantes.

-Esto podria funcionar-. Discord dio una sonrisa malvada y empezó a desordenar los vasos, le puso mantequilla a las bandejas, y ademas cambió el almuerzo por comida rancia, chasqueó los dedos y volvió al baño.

-Discord, estas ahi?-. Preguntó Fluttershy angustiada, -Discord vamos a llegar tarde a clases, no me hagas entrar-.

-Tranquila, aqui estoy, jamas vuelvo a combinar mantequilla con nutella!-. Dijo Discord, Fluttershy soltó una pequeña risa.

-Mejor vamos a clases-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar:

-Puedo sentirlo!, nuestra gemas y esa energia del amuleto, Aria, Sonata, tenemos que apurarnos, no podemos dejar que otro idiota use nuestro poder a su gusto- Declaro Adagio.

-Y ahora adonde vamos a Adagio?- Preguntó Sonata.

-Ya se como volver, pero estoy pensando un poco, siempre salgo a pensar, yo no se porque ustedes me acompañaron!?. Dijo Adagio.

-Y que esperamos, vamos a recuperar nuestras gemas!-. Declaró Aria.

-Tranquila, mañana volveremos, pero antes para poder entrar tenemos que fingir que aprendimos nuestra lección, y no tendremos que ser malas por un tiempo, entendido?-. Preguntó Adagio.

-Entendido-. Dijo Aria, mientras que Sonata estaba distraida con una mariposa.

-Entendiste Sonata!?-.

-Ah, si, si, claro, ser buenas, hasta recuperar las gemas, entendido-. Dijo Sonata sonriente.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot High:

-Tomen sus revistas de las ultimas noticias de Canterlot High, tomemlas, es gratis!- Gritaba un chico cargando mas de 30 revistas, muchos estudiantes se llevaron una revista, estaban sorprendidos por la portada. "La nueva pareja de Canterlot High ?, leer pagina 3", una foto mostraba a Discord caminando junto con Fluttershy.

-Pero que significa esto!?- Gritó Raiinbow Dash mientras leia en la pagina 3 y veia mas fotos de Discord y Fluttershy.

Era hora del almuerzo, todos veian a Discord con miradas burlonas, algunos le daban el pulgar arriba, otros le gritaban cosas como: "Pilluelo!, Buena esa!, Ganador!". Mientras que a Fluttershy las chicas la miraban serias, otras le gritaban cosas como: "Que le viste a ese tipo!?, Te duele el estomago?". Fluttershy se sentia confundida, Discord estaba fastidiado, ese dia Discord llevó su propio almuerzo y para que no vomite Fluttershy le dio un poco de el.

-Discord gracias pero soy vegetariana-. Dijo Fluttershy un poco timida.

-Tranquila solo es pan integral con tomates y lechuga-.

-Gracias Discord, es muy lindo de tu parte. Respondio Fluttershy un poco sonrojada. -Por que lo haces?-.

-Para poder ganar tu confianza de que no voy a volver a ser malo- Declaró Discord.

-Fluttershy, puedes venir un momento?- Preguntó Twiligth.

-Claro Twiligth, ya voy-. Respondió Fluttershy. -Discord espera aqui, y no hagas nada malo-.

-No mataré ni una mosca-. Respondió Discord. Fluttershy se acercó a la mesa de Twiligth, donde sus amigas la veian muy sorprendidas. -Fluttershy se que la directora te dio la tarea de reformar a Discord, pero esto es realmente necesario!?-. Declaró Rainbow Dash, monstrandole la portada de la revista.

-No me importa que diga esa revista, yo haré lo que sea necesario para reformarlo-. Dijo Fluttershy. -

Hasta serias su novia para reformarlo!?- Dijo Sunset. -

Exac..., que!, claro que no, que es lo que dice esa revista!?- Fluttershy leyó toda la sección, y se quedo boca abierta.

-Porque hayamos estado pasando tiempo juntos, no significa que seamos pareja, o si?, abra sido detallista conmigo, invitandome su almuerzo, despidiendose de mi amablemente, ayudandome en el trabajo de ciencias, pero eso no signica que...-

-Fluttershy, tranquilizate, no te vamos a juzgar porque sean pareja, pero...-

-Que no somos pareja!-. Dijo Fluttershy molesta. Todas se sorprendieron mas, casi nunca la veian molesta.

-Mejor olvidemos todos, si Fluttershy dice que no son novios, es suficiente para mi, ademas nuestros amuerzos se enfrian-. Dijo Applejack apoyando a Fluttershy. Fluttershy volvió donde estaba Discord.

-De que hablaban?-. Preguntó Discord curioso.

-Solo, de..., eh, cosas de chicas!-. Respondiendo Fluttershy nerviosa.

-Mejor vamonos, tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar-.

-Estas seguro, no hiciste algo malo, cierto?-.

-No no lo hice, pero siento algo en mi estomago que me dice que tenemos que irnos-.

Fluttershy quedó pensativa, que tal si esa sensación en el estomago es algo que se siente cuando se esta enamorando?, Discord solo queria irse del futuro olor a vomito que iba a volver a causar, ademas que mientras Fluttershy hablaba con sus amiga, Discord rapidamente cambió la pelotas de football por patitos de hule, las de basket por ladrillos, y puso dulces dieteticos de soya a las maquinas dispensadoras. Despues de salir, se logró escuchar un gran "Uhhhh", del comedor. Discord por dentro se estaba riendo.

-Discord, veo que has mejorado, ayer siempre intentabas es aparte de mi, pero hoy parece que te agrada mi compañia, una pregunta, por que ayer, siempre in..intentabas escaparte de mi, que acaso amistad no fue suficiente !?, que acaso traicionar a mis amigas y a mi era mejor mejor que mi amistad!?-. Perguntó Fluttershy que de alguna forma volvió a molestarse.

-Estas bien, no se lo que te pasa?-. Preguntó Discord nervioso por la incomoda pregunta.

Fluttershy al ver que estaba ahuyentando mas a Discord, ella empezó a llorar. Discord sentia que en parte ella tenia razón, lo tenia todo, una amiga que siempre estaba atenta si le ocurria algo, que cuidaba de el, con una a el le bastaba, queria disculparse, pero no sabia como.

-Eh, Fluttershy, el otro dia, queria dis...disculpar...disculparme, fui un idiota por lo que te hice, no fue mi intención, no sabia lo que hacia, eres la mejor amiga que e tenido, y tu amistad es lo mejor que tengo hasta ahora. Dijo Discord rapidamente, nervioso, de pronto Fluttershy sonrió, se empesó a reir, y le dió un fuerte abrazo, ella estaba sonrojada y el tambien.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, Discord eso es lo mas lindo que alguien me a dicho!.

-Flutter..shy, mis hue...sos. Discord se estaba quedando sin aire, Fluttershy lo soltó, ella sentia que queria darle mas que abrazos, una parte de ella queria darle besos. Las clases terminaron, muchos alumnos volvieron a enfermeria, ahora nadie sospechaba de Discord, Derpy fue suspendida por 2 semanas. Era hora de salida, Fluttershy acompañó a Discord a su casa, se despidieron pero ahora con un abrazo, Discord se habia ganado la confianza de Fluttershy, pero ella no queria decirselo, si lo hacia ella lo 'perderia'. Fluttershy fue a su casa, Discord chasqueó los dedos y se telestranportó al centro comercial.

-Tenemos que ir al centro comercial rapido!-Dijo Adagio.

-No me digas, el portador de las tres gemas esta ahi- Dijo Aria de forma sarcastica.

-Si, ademas de eso tenemos que comprar mas ropa, esta ya esta muy sucia-.

-Yay, iremos al centro comercial!-. Dijo Sonata brincando.

En el centro comercial:

-Siento su energia, esta cerca!-. Dijo Adagio.

Al llegar vieron a Discord, estaba en el cine, pero cambiando las peliculas para niños por peliculas de terror y gore, cambió los musicales por peliculas violentas y las peliculas de acción por peliculas animadas, a escondidas las Dazzlings lo espiaban, veian como se teletransportaba, lograron observar que tenia guardado las 3 gemas en su bolsillo y el amuleto colgado en su cuello, pero bien escodido para que nadie pueda quitarselo.

-Entonces, ese tipo tiene nuestro poder, pero que feo!-. Declaró Aria.

-Si lo se, parece un mounstro pero hay que mantenerse firmes-. Dijo Adagio.

-Que...lindo-. Suspiró Sonata.

-Sonata es en serio!, Sonata, Sonata!?-. Gritó Aria.

-Dejala, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, ya tengo listo el plan D!.-Dijo Adagio con una sonrisa malvada.


	5. Chapter 5

Jueves:

Todos ya estaban en Canterlot High, ahora Fluttershy miraba a Discord de otra forma, a cada rato ella le sonreia y siempre ella se sonrojaba, Discord estaba confundido y la mane 5 tambien. Amtes de que comienzen las clases Celestia anunció una noticia de ultimo momento.

-Alumnos, Adiago Dazzle, Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk regresaran hoy día a continuar con sus estudios y estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes sobre como las abuchearon cuando cantaron mal el dia de la batalla de las bandas, espero que ahora las vuelvan a tratar con el respeto que se merecen, esos son los unicos avisos de este día- Dijo Celestia seria.

-Psst, Fluttershy quienes son esas chicas?- Preguntó Discord confundido.

-Son unas chicas que manipulabn gente con su canto usando cada una 3 gemas para alimentarse de nuestra energia- Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa.

Discord estaba con la boca abierta.

Mente de Discord: Entonces toda esa energia eran de otras personas, mejor cuido estas gemas quizas hayan vuelto para quitarmelas, pero que raro como es que podrian saber que tengo sus gemas?, mejor me alejo de ellas.

Las Dazzlings, entraron al salón todos se estaban riendo a escondidas, las mane 6 las miraban con cara de desprecio y furia, mientras que Discord las miraba confundido, Sonata le guiñó el ojo causando que se sonroje, Flutrershy la miró preocupada.

Mente de Fluttershy: Acaso Sonata le esta echando el ojo a Discord, eso no puede ser, como es que ella le guiñe el ojo si ni siquiera lo conoce,...o si!?, lo conoce!, eso no puede ser como podria conocerla, NADIE ME QUITA A MI DISCORD!,...pero que es lo que le pasa a mi cabeza?

-Hola mis estimados compañeros como todos saben yo soy Adagio, ella som mis amigas Aria y Sonata, y aunque nos abuchearon en la batalla de las bandas, las perdonamos y esperamos llevarnos bien con todos, incluyendo con el chico nuevo de haya!- Dijo Adagio amablemente apundando hacia Discord.

-Pero que es lo que les ocurre a ellas!?- Susurró Rainbow Dash

-Quizas cambiaron, como tú Sunset- Dijo Twiligth.

-Tu crees, quizas no sea un plan suyo, para quitarle las gemas y el amuleto de Discord y de esa forma controlar al mundo!?- Dijo Pinkie Pie saltando y sonriendo, todas la miraron sorprendida, Fluttershy estaba angustiada y miró a Discord, -Tu nunca me volverias a mentir, cierto?- Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa, -Ehh...Cierto-Dijo Discord nervioso, todas miraban a Pinkie Pie en shock -Nah, solo bromeo, como si Discord tuviera un amuleto de un tal Draconequus para poder ser el nuevo dios del Caos, cierto!?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie mientras se reia.

-Algunas veces ni te entiendo, querida- Dijo Rarity.

-Es lo mas gracioso y ridiculo que has dicho Pinkie- Dijo Applejack riendose.

Mente de Twiligth: Pinkie nunca se equivoca...casi, pero que tal si es verdad?, aqui casi todo es similar a Equestria, si aqui tambien hay un Discord, tambien debe tener de alguna forma el poder del Draconequus, debo pensar en algo rapido!.

Durante la clase las Dazzlings estaban a escondidas planeando su siguiente movimiento paea recuperar sus gemas y obtener el amuleto del Draconequus, almenos Aria y Adagio, Sonata estaba distraida observando a Discord y suspirando, empezó a dibujar corazones con D+S= (dibujo de un corazón), pero al ver que Fluttershy lo miraba y le sonreia a cada rato, se molestó la empezó a mirar furiosa.

Mente de Sonata: No es posible, ella no puede quitarmelo, siempre me gustó el amor a primera vista, necesito estar mas cerca de el, no me rendiré.

Era la primera vez que Sonata se tomaba algo muy enserio, las clase terminó, Burro Gruñon Rebuznón anunció a todos sobre los examenes de medio año.

-Alumnos, todos deberan estudiar para los proximos examenes que seran dentro de 2 semanas, no quiero reprobar estudiantes, eso me pone de mal humor!- Dijo Burro Gruñon.

Mente de Discord: Examenes!?, me olvidé por completo los examenes, si repruebo me mataran, un segundo con estos poderes podria hacer trampa y aprenderme todas las respuestas, si eso haré, estudiar son para los debiles, yo mejor hago trampa!.

En la cafeteria:

-Muy bien, chicas es hora de poner en marcha mi plan-. Dijo Adagio decidida.

-Diras, nuestro plan!-. Dijo Aria enojada.

-Si como sea, solo necesitamos,...Sonata estas ahí, hola!?, Tierra a Sonata, Tierra a Sonata, SONATA!.

Sonata estaba distraida mirando a Discord.

-Te gusta, verdad?- Preguntó Adagio.

-Ehh..., no me gusta,...es que..., a quien quiero engañar, si me gusta, no le digan a nadie, porfis!. Dijo Sonata sonrojada y nerviosa.

-No hay ningun problema, sabes que olvida todo los planes que teniamos, intenta hablar con el- Dijo Adagio.

-Yay, eres la mejor, Adagio- Dijo Sonata saltando.

Sonata fue donde Discord, Fluttershy habia ido a la biblioteca para devolver unos libros, Discord estaba completamente solo.

-Pero que haces!?- Preguntó Aria confundida.

-Poniendo en marcha el plan D, usaremos a Sonata para poder acercarnos a ese tipo, y cuando menos lo espere le quitaremos las gemas y el amuleto, y tendremos poder infinito

Mientras tanto con Discord y Sonata:

Discord estaba comiendo su almuerzo, estaba apunto de teletransportarse hacia la oficina de examenes para copiarse de todas las repuestas cuando Sonata se sentó junto a el.

-Hola!, no te molesta que me siente junto a ti-. Dijo Sonata sonriente.

-En realidad...- Discord fue interrupido por Sonata que ya se habia sentado junto a el.

-En realidad que?- Preguntó Sonata.

-En realidad ahi se sienta mi amiga Fluttershy que muy pronto va a volver, y...- Discord volvió a ser interrumpido ahora con Sonata que estaba triste y apunto de llorar.

-Si soy una molestia para ti, no importa, me voy ya no te estorbaré mas, volveré a estar sola, sin amigos, sin nadie que me apoye, sin nadie que me...-

-Bien, puedes quedarte, no tienes que llorar- Dijo Discord nervioso, Sonata inmediatamente volvió a sonreir.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, eres la persona mas dulce que e conocido hasta ahora!- Dijo Sonata mientras abrazaba a Discord, Fluttershy entró a la cafeteria, al ver esto se le cayeron los libros que tenia en su mano y se fue corriendo llorando, ni Discord y Sonata la notaron, pero las Mane 5 si y fueron a buscarla.

-Y como te llamas?- Preguntó Sonata.

-Me llamo Discord, tu debes ser Sonata-

-Que lindo nombre, es muy unico y si yo soy Sonata, como lo sabias, quizas estemos conectados de alguna forma que hace que tu sepas mi nombre, no crees!?- Dijo Sonata un poco entusiasmada.

-Ehh...,no, fue tu amiga Adagio que dijo tu nombre en clase de matematicas, no recuerdas?- Dijo Discord un poco nervioso.

-Ahh, si claro, solo...ehh, bromeaba-Dijo Sonata sonrojada, -Sabias que nosotras no somos nuevas, ya estabamos aqui, y te digo que un grupo de chicas nos trató muy mal, eran muy malas, su nombre artistico eran las 'Rainbooms', estaban conformadas por...-

-No necesitas decirmelo, Fluttershy me lo contó todo, ademas yo tampoco soy nuevo, estuve un tiempo antes, pero por un problema me tuve que ir, y ahora e vuelto-.

-Y cual fue ese problemita?-. Preguntó Sonata sonriente.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, es algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso, pero no quiero recordarlo-. Dijo Discord de forma seria.

-No te lo vuelvo a mencionar, aunque me ehh..., preguntaba si podria estudiar contigo, ya que los examenes son en 2 semanas y yo me fui hace unos cuantos meses y no se nada sobre lo que hicieron toda estos dias y yo me tomo muy enserio las matematicas...-

-No lo se, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ademas porque no le preguntas a Twiligth si te puede ayudar-. Dijo Discord.

-Es que, no puedo ni verla, ella fue mala conmigo y no estoy segura si quiera volver a hablarme, porfis no quiero reprobar matematicas, por favor!- Dijo Sonata arrodillandoze ante Discord.

-Ehhh, esta bien pero no hagas eso, todos no estan mirando- Dijo Discord nervioso.

-Gracias, gracias, otra vez, no sabria lo que haria sin ti dulzura, desde ahora te llamaré dulzura, te queda bien, no te molesta, no?-Preguntó Sonata sonrojada.

-Ehhh,...no, creo- Respondió Discord ahora sonrojado.

-Entonces, es una cita- Dijo Sonata.

-Ehhh, si..tu lo dices-. Dijo Disocord confundido

Photo Finish confundida, empezó a tomarle fotos a los dos, ademas que fue al pasillo en donde estaba sentada llorando y a escondidas le tomó unas cuantas fotos, -Tengo una idea para la portada: 'Trampozo!'- Se dijo a si misma.

Las clases terminaron, en la salida Fluttershy ya no estaba esperando a Discord, ella solo se fue llorando, pero tambien estaba furiosa, no iba a dejar que alguien le quite a 'su' Discord.

-Habras ganado hoy día Sonata, p..pero mañana no me separaré de Discord para nada-. Murmuró Fluttershy.

Mientras tanto en casa de Discord:

La madre adoptiva de Discord estaba sorprendida.

-Asi que, Discord resultó ser todo un casanova, que extraño.

En el cuarto de Discord:

-Muy bien, este es mi cuarto, ignora cualquier cosa extraña que veas, hay que empezar con Algebra 1-. Dijo Discord.

-Ok, muy agradable mi futura suegra, es decir tu mamá!- Respondió Sonata sonrojada.

-Claaaaaaaro, comenzemos-.

Pasaron las horas, Discord trataba de explicarle lo poco que sabia sobre Algebra.

-Algebra, sección 7, ecuaciones algebraicas,...oye no crees que es demasiado?-. Dijo Discord aburrido.

-Si lo se, mejor jugemos algo, tienes videojuegos?-. Preguntó Sonata.

-Si, justo me compraron el Xbox One y un juego de zombies llamado Dead Rising 3 (Recordatorio: Microsoft, ni Dead Rising series, ni Capcom me pertenecen), el juego es muy bueno, quieres probarlo?-.

-Si, es el Xbox One, tengo que probarlo, ademas escuché sobre ese juego, dicen que es muy violento-. Dijo Sonata entusiasmada.

-Si eso lo vuelve mas epico-. Dijo Discord.

Los dos se miraron por un buen tiempo, Sonata se habia olvidado del juego, Discord no sabia que hacer, queria romper el silencio.

Mente de Discord:

Que hago, que hago!, me esta mirando de una forma seductora, no puede ser, no le puedo hacer esto a Fluttrershy, se que somos amigos y todo eso, pero ella, cuando estoy con Fluttershy siento algo diferente, se que e sido malo con ella, pero desde mañana seré gentil, respetuoso, o almenos lo intentaré, Fluttershy, eres tan linda, Fluttershy...

Discord empezó a imaginarse a Fluttershy por todos lados, hasta imaginó que Sonata era Fluttershy, de pronto sintió que algo tocó sus labios, vió e imaginó que era Fluttershy, pero no, era Sonata, Sonata le sonrió y se levantó.

-Nos vemos mañana dulzura!, que tengas dulce sueños-. Dijo Sonata mientras iba saliendo de su cuarto, Discord estaba congelado, aun no razonaba que era Sonata que lo besó no Fluttershy, el por dentro queria besar a Fluttershy.

Se fue a dormir, aun seguia pensativo.

-Besé a Sonata. No-.


	6. Chapter 6

Viernes:

Discord estaba nervioso, no pudo volver a casa con Fluttershy acompañandolo el día anterior, que tal si ella estaba molesta con el?, ella si que estaba furiosa, pero no con Discord si no con Sonata, ella queria darle una lección, Fluttershy estaba caminando hacia la casa de Discord un poco triste, creia que el la habia 'reemplazado'.

Mente de Fluttershy:

Que es lo que debo hacer?, como pudo hacerme esto, relacionarse con una de mis enemigas, necesito hablar con el y explicarle sobre esas chicas, hoy día no me separo de el para nada.

Discord salió de su casa, Fluttershy ya estaba ahí.

-Hola Flutters!, si desde ahora te voy a llamar así, te queda bien-. Dijo Discord con una pequeña sonrisa, Fluttershy estaba sorprendida, casi nunca lo veia de esa forma, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola Discord, gusto en verte otra vez, ayer no pude acompañarte, porque, ehhh,...Pinkie estaba enferma y tuve que acompañarla hasta su casa, perdon por no avisarte-. Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa.

-No hay problema Flutters, igual nada im..importante ocurrió ayer-. Respondió Discord intentando darle una sonrisa falsa.

-Enserio, pensé que pasaste el rato con Sonata, antes tengo que decirte algo, cualquier cosa que esa chica te haya dicho sobre mis amigas y yo, no le creas, ella es muy mentirosa, parecera inocente y un poco tonta, bueno si lo es pero trata de darnos mala fama, te mencionó algo sobre nosotras?-. Preguntó Fluttershy.

-En realidad, dijo que ustedes eran malvadas y que las trataban mal a sus amigas y a ella-. Respondió Discord.

-Eso es mentira!, jamas hemos sido malas con alguien, sus amigas nos trataban mal, intentaron absorver la energia de todos, ellas tenian unas gemas que les daban el poder de absorver energia, pero ya estan destruidas y no hay peligro alguno, aunque hasta ahora no se por que siguen en Canterlot High.-Dijo Fluttershy.

Mente de Discord:

Gracias Fluttershy, ahora se como usar estas gemas por completo, seré mas poderoso, todos se arrodillaran ante Discord amo del caos!,...pero que estoy pensando, no puedo hacerle eso a Fluttershy, no quiero volver a verla llorar, ni siquiera pudimos tener ese picnic, no debo ser debil, resiste la tentación Discord!,...quien necesita los picnics, utilisaré a Sonata para poner celosa a Fluttershy, me divertiré un poco, y despues absorveré la energia de todos, causaré caos por todos lados, y todos tristes, menos yo claro,...recuerda ser gentil y respetuoso, tengo que resistir lo mas que pueda, por Fluttershy!.

-Discord, me estas escuchando?-. Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Ehh, si solo me distraje con,..con..., con tu sonrisa!-Respondió Discord sonrojandose un poco.

-Hay, Discord eres tan gracioso, mejor vamos rapido a la escuela-. Dijo Fluttershy sonrojada.

Photo Finish ahora si que estaba confundida, logró tomar unas cuantas fotos de Discord sonriendole a Fluttershy y viceversa. -Nuevo Triangulo amoroso en Canterlot High, si eso sonará bien, u as cuantas fotos de Sonata abrazando a Discord, otras fotos de Fluttershy llorando, y para finalizar estas cuantas fotos!-. Dijo Photo Finish.

En Canterlot High:

-Por aquí debe aver algun libro sobre ese tal amuleto- Se preguntó asi misma Twiligth mientras buscaba unos cuantos libros en la biblioteca. -'Amuletos alrededor del mundo', si este debe ser, tengo que saber mas sobre ese amuleto, muchas cosas raras estan ocurriendo aqui-.

Durante Clase de Historia:

-Estudiantes, les e asignado un trabajo en parejas, se entrega dentro de 2 semanas, escojan su pareja y usen cualquier tema que les e enseñado hasta ahora, recuerden que es el 60% de su nota, buena suerte- Anunció la profesora.

Toda la clase empezó a escoger sus parejas, Discord queria preguntarle a Fluttershy si queria ser su pareja, estaba apunto de preguntarle, cuando Sonata apareció en frente suyo.

-Hola dulzura, me preguntaba si querrias ser mi 'pareja', para el trabajo de historia-. Preguntó Sonata con una mirada seductora.

-Ehhh, claro, me encantaria ser tu 'pareja', encanto, ese apodo te queda bien- Respondió Discord.

Sonata soltó una pequeña risa.

-Te veo en tu casa, dulzura, cuidate-. Dijo Sonata sonrojada guiñandole el ojo a Discord.

Discord vió a Sonata volver a su asiento, volteo y vió a Fluttershy enojada.

-Que?-.

-Que acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana, ya tenia listo el tema que ibamos a trabajar, pero ahora todo esta arruinado!- Dijo Fluttershy furiosa.

-Que acaso estas celosa?, un segundo, estas celosa!- Dijo Discord riendose.

Fluttershy se sonrojó, el tenia razón, ella estaba celosa, justo lo iba a invitar a su casa para hacer el trabajo, presentarle a sus padres y si todo lo que ella tenia planeado para esa tarde salia bien, le confesaria sus sentimientos hacia el, pero ahora todo estaba arruinado.

-No estoy celos!, ademas el apodo que le diste es mejor que el mio, quiero que me pongas un mejor apodo, o le diré lo que le hiciste al soundboard de Vinyl, y terminaras expulsado!- Dijo Fluttershy seria.

-No se cual es tu problema, pero si tu lo dices, que apodo quieres?- Preguntó Discord irritado.

Fluttershy sonrió -Quiero que me llames 'lindura', no tienes eleccion, desde ahora enfrente de todos, no importa que es lo que ocurra, me llamaras 'lindura'-

-Como sea, pero tienes que aceptar que estabas celosa- Dijo Discord bromeando.

-Si, lo acepto estuve celosa, porque tengo miedo de que sus amigas y ella te hagan algo, que tal si te lavan el celebro como...como lo hizo Tirek, no quiero perderte otra vez y que te combiertas en el antiguo Discord caotico que conocí!- Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa por lo que en el futuro ella no podria evitar.

Discord se quedó callado, la calmó un poco y se quedó pensando.

Mente de Discord:

'No quiero perderte otra vez', creo que esa fue una indirecta, metí la pata, pude haberme negado a ser pareja de Sonata, y pude haber pasado tiempo de calidad con Fluttershy, y como veo hasta ahora creo que tambien le gusto a Fluttershy, pero no estoy seguro, por que debí de ser tan impulsivo!.

En el almuerzo:

Discord y Fluttershy se sentaron otra vez juntos, Sonata al ver esto se puso furiosa.

-Tengo que impedirlo!- Dijo Sonata enojada.

-Antes que te vallas a hablar con el, recuerda el plan, encuentra las gemas y el amuleto, distraete pero solo un poco, entendido!?-Preguntó Adagio.

-Si, entendido, ademas que me encargare de esa niñita tonta de Fluttershy!-. Respondió Sonata con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

Sonata se acercó donde Discord y se sentó junto a el.

-Interrumpo?, bueno no importa, dulzura tenemos que pensar en el tema del trabajo de historia, yo pensé en La revolución Francesa, tu que dices?-. Preguntó Sonata con una sonrisa.

-Ehh, no...no lo se,...tu solo haz lo que sea necesario-. Respondió Discord nervioso, al ver que Fluttershy estaba fastidiada y aburrida.

Mente de Fluttershy:

Como es posible que ella venga aqui a interrunpir mi conversación con Discord, estabamos llendo muy bien, si solo pudiera lo que siento.

Mente de Discord:

Estoy muerto, seguro que Fluttershy intentará golpearme y si le cuento lo del beso, entonces ella bailaria en mi tumba, ahora que,...que impota Fluttershy, esta es mi unica oportunidad de conseguir una novia,...no mejor, si lo intentare, usaré a Sonata para poner mas celosa a Fluttershy, cuando Fluttershy se pone celosa se ve tan tierna y linda, pero de ahí que?, ya pensare en algo, POR FLUTTERSHY!.

-Tu crees que esta bien la Revolucion Francesa, dulzura?-. Preguntó Sonata.

- Si, tu siempre tienes la razón, encanto- Respondió Discord con una sonrisa.

-Eres tan tierno, mi copito de nieve!- Nos vemos hoy día en tu casa, como ayer y quizas te de otra sorpresa-. Dijo Sonata, ella se fue pero antes le dió un beso en el cachete a Discord, el nervioso se volteó y vio a Fluttershy fastidiada.

Mente de Fluttershy:

Lo estoy perdiendo, no puede ser, ella no me la va a quitar, ayer lo no acompañé a su casa y Sonata fue con el, y que es es de sorpresa, un regalo?, tengo que decirselo a las chicas,...solo que Sonata intenta manipular a Discord, no deben saber nada mas.

Las clases terminaron, Fluttershy vió como Sonata se iba con Discord y vió a Sonata intentando ir de la mano de Discord.

En la casa de Discord:

-Que extraño, que le habrá ocurrido a es chica de cabello rosado?- Se preguntó asi misma la madre de Discord.

En la habitación de Discord:

-Busquemos la información en mi laptop- Dijo Discord.

-Lo que tu digas dulzura- Respondió Sonata suspirando.

Las horas pasaron, Discord estaba agotado de buscar tanta información, Sonata estaba apreciando la 'vista', Discord solo queria terminar el trabajo para poder echar a Sonata de su casa, despues de todo el la estaba usando, ella queria besarlo.

-Finalmente!, tras 4 largas horas de copy-paste, porfin terminé- Exclamó Discord.

-Que bien dulzura, aqui esta tu premio-. Dijo Sonata y sin que Discord pudiera escapar Sonata ya lo estaba besando, el queria empujarla, ademas que estaba aburrido de no causar caos por 2 días seguidos.

-Y bien te gustó!?- Preguntó Sonata sonrojada.

-Ehhh, s..si, ehhh, ah mira la hora que es porque no mejor regresas a tu casa!?- Respondió Discord nervioso, empezó a empujar a Sonata afuera de su cuarto.-Seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero molestarte mas, asi que adios, ciao ciao, bye bye, nos vemos el lunes,...-.

-En realidad no tengo nada que hacer y me preguntaba si podria pasar la tarde contigo, tu sabes, como pareja-. Dijo Sonata un poco nerviosa.

-NOO!, es decir, no puedo porque, porque , ehhh, porque justo me acabo de acordar de que tengo que hacer muchas cosas importantes y ehhh,..-

-Bien, si esas cosas son mas importantes que tu propia novia, pues me voy!-Dijo Sonata triste.

-Novia?, desde cuando eres mi novia!?- Declaró Discord.

-Y esos besos y apodos que nos dimos, no significaron algo para ti, que acaso pensaste que era un juego?- Preguntó Sonata apu to de llorar.

-Ehhh, n...no eran u...un jue...juego para mi, pero no crees que debiste preguntarme primero?- Dijo Discord nervioso.

-Entonces, quieres ser mi novio?- Preguntó Sonata angustiada por la respuesta.

Mente de Discord:

En que me eh metido, si digo que no, llorará hasta no poder mas y quedaré como un desgraciado, y si digo que si, ella se obsesionará conmigo y no tendré tiempo para pasar el rato con Fluttershy, que dilema, no tengo otra opción, si uso mis poderes ella sabrá que tengo sus gemas y ademas el amuleto, solo unos cuantos días, despues, termino con ella y le pregunto a Fluttershy si quiere ser mi novia, si eso haré.

-Ehhhh, s..si- Respondió Discord nervioso.

-YAY!, seremos la mejor pareja del mundo, ganaremos el concurso de graduación dentro de 3 años, estudiaremos juntos en la universidad, nos casaremos y tendremos dos hermosos hijos!-. Exclamó Sonata y lo abrazó hasta quitarle el aire, ademas de darle unos cuantos besos en su mejilla, las siguientes 3 horas fueron mas aburridas, ella le hablaba cosas que a el ni le importaba, queria hablar con Fluttershy, queria invitarla a un picnic, pero primero tenia que terminar con Sonata, algo que ni iba a ser nada facil, ella se despidió de el dandole otro beso, ella logró ver el amuleto del draconequus, pero ni le importó, ahora ella tenia todo lo que necesitaba, alguien que la queria de verdad, o eso creia ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabado:

-Finalmente!, libre por fin, ahora a causar mas caos en esta ciudad, pero por donde comenzaria?- Exclamó Discord mientres se levantaba de su cama.

-Eyyyyyy, Discord tu amiga Sonata a venido a buscarte!- Gritó la mamá de Discord mientras habia la puerta.

-No, no, no puede ser posible, ahora que, ehhh, dile que no puedo salir porque, ehhh, estoy enfermo!- Gritó Discord nervioso.

Cuando quiso escapar por la ventana ya era muy tarde, Sonata ya estaba caminando hacia su cuarto.

-Dulzura, que estas haciendo?- Preguntó Sonata un poco sorprendida al ver a Discord.

-Ehhh, nada solo respirando un, un, poco de aire- Respondió Discord nervioso intentando dar una sonrisa falsa.

-No deberias hacer eso, acabo de escuchar que estas enfermo y no quiero ver a mi copito de nieve enfermarse- Dijo Sonata son una sonrisa.

-No preocupes, yo solo, ehhh, es solo un pequeño resfrio, estaré bien- Respondió Discord nervioso.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme todo el dia y cuidar de ti- Dijo Sonata

-NO!, es decir, que, solo es un pequeño resfrio, ademas que iba a salir ahora mismo, y que, iba a tener que ver a alguien y es miy importante- Dijo Discord nervioso.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar- Exclamó Sonata sonriente.

-No lo se, es algo muy personal, y es...-

Sonata empezó a hacerle una carita al estilo el Gato con botas

-Vamos Discord, no seré una molestia, porfis, porfis!- Dijo Sonata.

Mente de Discord:

Justo hoy día, porque hoy día!, justo hoy despues de causar un poco de caos iba a invitar a Fluttershy a un picnic, como me deshago de ella!?, ya sé.

-Sinceramente no puedo, es algo demasiado personal, y ademas que mi amigp no legusta ver a otras personas en su casa, quisas podriamos salir mañana a ver, no se , una pelicula?- Preguntó Discord.

-Encerio!, eso seria tan lindo, entonces mañana a las 4 en el centro comercial Super Plex- Dijo Sonata mientras abrazaba a Discord.

-Si seguro, lo que tu digas- Dijo Discord.

-Eres tan lindo conmigo, te amo, tu me amas!?- Preguntó Sonata sonrojada.

-Ehhh, no excatamente, ehhh, si, s...si t..te amo- Dijo Discord mirando a otro lado.

-Muy bien, pues entonces, nos vemos mañana!- Dijo Sonata alegremente.

Sonata se fue, Discord estaba aliviado.

-Ahora si, a divertirme un poco!- Dijo Discord con una sonrisa malvada.

Discord se aseguró que Sonata haya desaparecido por completo del lugar, salió y se dirigió al boulevard de la ciudad, encontraria muchas tiendas para poder hacerles algo retorcido.

-No pensé que habrian tantas tiendas, con cual comienzo,mmm, esa, la tienda de cosmeticos!- Exclamó Discord

Discord chasqueó los dedos y se teletransportó al almacen de la tienda de cosmeticos y cambió todos el lapiz labial por chocolate rancio, los perfumes por confeti y esmaltes por insectos y volvió al boulevard.

-Ahora cual, la tienda de juguetes para bebes, si ese se ve prometedor!-

Chasqueó los dedos otra vez y cambió todos los juguetes por cierras electricas, lanzallamas y cuchillos de montaña.

-Ahora cual, ya hize que clausuraran el cine por un mes haci que, la tienda de musica, aunque ahi trabaja Vinyl, pero Fluttershy le contó que fui el causante de su suspensión, mejor tengo cuidado-.

En el almacen de discos, cambió los discos por arpones, los audifonos por jabon en barra pero antes se llevó unos cuantos y los mp3 por encendedores.

-Ahora, la tienda de comics!-

En la tienda, cambió los comics por diccionarios, los comics de colección extremasamente unicos los cambió por fabulas y alginos juegos de rol por envases con mermelada de fresa.

-Creo que fue suficiente, ahora a preguntarle a Fluttershy si quiere ir a un picnic conmigo!- Dijo Discord ansioso con volver a ver a Fluttershy.

Discord no sabia en donde ella vivia, algo que lo frustó

-Diablos!, quizas esto funcione, AMULETO A LA CAZA DE FLUTTERSHY!-. Dicodr chasqueó los dedos y si funcionó el ahora estaba al frente de la casa de Fluttershy, el tocó el timbre y Fluttershy lo vió por la ventana.

-Que hace Discord aqui?- Ella se preguntó y le abrió la puerta.

-Ehhh, hola Flutters!, me preguntaba si, q...querias ir a pic...picnic conmigo?- Preguntó Discord nervioso.

Mente de Fluttershy:

Esto realmente esta pasando, es una ilusion!?, Discord quiere ir a picnic conmigo!, que lindo de su parte, me encantaria, pero lo que me hizo el con Sonata fue algo que casi me deprime por completo, el ni siquiera sabe que lloré toda la noche ayer!, ahora tiene que probar de su propia medicina, pero con quien?, nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

-En realidad Discord, ya habia quedado en ir a un picnic com otra persona-. Respondió Fluttershy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-P...p..pero con q...quien!?- Preguntó Discord frustrado.

-Con Big Macintosh- Respondió Fluttershy.

-Si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer asi, que adios Discord-. Dijo Fluttershy cerrandole la puerta a Discord.

-P..p..pero- Dijo Discord triste.

Al ver por la ventana que Discord se estaba llendo triste, Fluttershy se sintió un poco feliz pero a la vez culpable.

Mente de Fluttershy:

No debí hacer eso, pude haber aceptado y ponerme un lindo bestido, pero a la vez se lo merecia, solo lo haré unas cuantas veces enfrente de el y despues me disculparé y aceptaré su invitación, espero que me perdone.

Mientras que Discord caminaba a su casa pateando un lata.

Mente de Discord:

Como pude ser tan tonto, no debí relacionarme con Sonata en primer lugar, todo es mi culpa,...no seguro que me quiere sacar celos con ese retrasado de Macintosh, ella quiere la guerra pues la tendrá.

Domingo:

-Ya es hora, en poco tiempo ya estará Sonata aqui, espero encontrarme con Fluttershy aqui, eso si que le dará celos, por domde estará Sonata!?- Se preguntó Discord, mientras llegaba al centro comercial.-Un segundo, por cuantos dias clausuraron el cine!?-.

Discord fue al cine y de su sorpresa fue de que no estaba clausurado por lo que el hizo el otro dia, el se volteó y encontró a Sonata sonriendole.

-Hola dulzura, que quieres ver!?- Preguntó Sonata sonriendole.

-Hola encanto, hoy dia vemos lo que tu quieras, yo compro las palomitas-. Respondió Discord sonriendole.

-Ohhh, eres tan tierno!, me gustaria ver la pelicula de esa muñeca endemoniada-. Peguntó Sonata.

-Muy bien, yo voy por las palomitas- Dijo Discord.

Al ir por las palomitas, Discord se encontró con Fluttershy,...que tal coincidencia.

-Ah, hola Fluttershy, como te fue con Macintosh?.- Preguntó Discord desinteresadamente.

-Ehh, bien, el fue tan l...lindo conmigo, un poco mas y parecia una c..cena ro...roman...romatica- Respondió Fluttershy nerviosa.

-Que bien, espero que sean felices, como yo soy feliz con mi encanto- Dijo Discord con una sonrisa malvada.

A Fluttershy se le rompió el corazón, pero no se iba a rendir facilmente, iba a luchar por el pero primero tenia que darle una lección, o almenos iba a intentar.

-Que bien les deseo lo mejor!- Dijo Fluttershy fastidiada mientras volvia con sus amigas (mane 5 y Sunset Shimmer), Discord sonreia maliciosamente, sabia que ella se moria de celos.

-Solo unos cuantos dias mas- Dijo Discord.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville:

-Simplemtente no lo entiendo, que es lo que le pasa a mis poderes!?- Se preguntó Discord

Hace dias que Discord perdió sus poderes, el 'otro' Discord usando el amuleto logró absorver sus poderes usando el conjuro, ahora estaba en su forma de pony.

-Seguro que muy pronto volverá- Dijo Fluttershy mientras le daba un poco de té.

-Gracias Fluttershy, ademas por quedarme unos cuantos dias aqui- Dijo Discord sonriendole.

-No hay de que, aunque hay algo que me preocupa, Twilight no a escrito por varios dias y nadie sabe cuando regresará- Dijo Fluttershy preocupada.

-No preocupes, quizas mañana vuelva.- Dijo Discord intentando reconfortarla.

-Gracias, Discord- Respondió Fluttershy sonriendole.

-Esta forma si que es molesta, solo tengo esta poca magia de mi cuerno!- Declaró Discord.

-Hay, pero si te ves lindo de esa forma, nunca te habia visto en esa forma- Dijo Fluttershy mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Los dos sonrieron y fueron a su picnic que tenian planeado.

Mientras tanto en el mundo paralelo (asi lo llamo yo XD):

La pelicula habia comenzado, todos entraron, Fluttershy y Sonata se miraron las dos furiosas, Sonata empezó a abrazar a Discord por miedo a la muñeca endemoniada llamada Melanny, no sabia que Adagio y Aria la espiaban.

-Pero cuando va a quitarle el amuleto y las 3 gemas!?- Preguntó Aria.

-Seguro que lo esta abrazando para quitarle primero el amuleto y despues las gemas,...creo- Respondió Adagio insegura.

Toda la gente menos las mane 6, Sunset y Sonata, les gritaron: -Callense!-

Fluttershy estaba observando cualquier movimiento que Sonata hacia, era la primera pelicula de terror que no lograba llamar su atención ni asustarla.

Mente de Fluttershy:

Mañana me encargaré de hacer de que ella se aleje de el,...pero que me esta pasando!?.

La peliculas acabó, Fluttershy vió como Discord tomado de la mano de Sonata se iban del centro comercial, toas sus amigas la reconfortaron, todos regresaron a sus casa, pero no sabia que estaban siendo espiados por un personaje muy misterioso, alguien del pasado de Discord, preparado para atacar en el momento indicado, o quizas querria volver para mostrar que un persona nueva, o para engañar y traicionar a Discord,...otra vez.

**Chan chan chaaaaan, espero que lo haya disfrutado, gracias a SofiJuli46, por la idea de hacer que Discord pruebe de su propia medicina, y muy pronto usare la idea de Sofi Di Jackson, nos vemos pronto, o hasta que termine el capitulo 8.**


End file.
